John Crowe Ransom
in 1941. Photo by Robie Macauley.]]John Crowe Ransom (April 30, 1888, Pulaski, Tennessee- July 3, 1974, Gambier, Ohio) was an American poet , essayist, magazine editor, and professor. Life Ransom was the third of four children of a Methodist minister. His family was highly literate. As a child, he read his family's library and engaged his father in passionate discussions . He published five main books of poetry, four books of essays, and edited three anthologies. He also published one textbook on writing, A College Primer of Writing (1943). Ransom was home schooled until age ten, and entered Vanderbilt University at fifteen, graduating first in his class in 1909. He interrupted his studies for two years to teach sixth and seventh grades in Taylorsville, Mississippi and Latin and Greek in Lewisburg, Tennessee . (left) at the The Kenyon Review in 1959. Photo by Thomas Greenslade.]] After teaching one more year in Lewisburg, Ransom was selected as a Rhodes Scholar. He attended Oxford University's Christ Church, 1910-1913, where he read "Greats", as the course in Greek and Latin classics is called. After one year teaching Latin in the Hotchkiss School, Ransom was appointed to the English department at Vanderbilt University in 1914. During the First World War, he served as an artillery officer in France. After the war, he returned to Vanderbilt. In 1920, he married Robb Reavill; they raised three children . In 1937, Ransom accepted a position at Kenyon College in Ohio. He was the founding editor of the Kenyon Review, and continued as editor until his retirement in 1959.Thomas Daniel Young, Gentleman in a Dustcoat: A Biography of John Crowe Ransom, Louisiana State University Press, Southern Literary Studies Series, January 1977, pp. 428-30. ISBN 0807102555. In 1966, Ransom was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Letters. His ashes were buried behind the Chalmers Library at Kenyon College. Ransom has few peers among 20th century American university teachers of humanities; his distinguished students included Donald Davidson, Randall Jarrell, Robert Lowell, Andrew Lytle, Allen Tate, Peter Taylor, Robie Macauley, Robert Penn Warren, E.L. Doctorow, Cleanth Brooks, and Richard M. Weaver. Writing Poetry At Vanderbilt, Ransom was a founding member of the Fugitives, a Southern literary group of 16 writers that functioned primarily as a kind of poetry workshop and included Donald Davidson, Allen Tate, and Robert Penn Warren. Under their influence, Ransom, whose first interest had been philosophy (specifically John Dewey and American pragmatism) began writing poetry. His first volume of poems, Poems about God (1919), was praised by Robert Frost and Robert Graves. The Fugitive Group had a special interest in Modernist poetry and, under Ransom's editorship, started a short-lived but highly influential magazine, called The Fugitive, which published American Modernist poets, mainly from the South (though they also published Northerners like Hart Crane). Out of all the Fugitive poets, Norton poetry editors Richard Ellman and Robert O'Clair opined that, "poems were among the most remarkable," characterizing his poetry as "quirky" and "at times eccentric."Ellman, Richard and Robert O'Clair, eds. The Norton Anthology of Poetry. Second Edition. New York: W. W. Norton Co., 1973. 467. Ransom's literary reputation is based chiefly on two collections of poetry, Chills and Fever (1924) and Two Gentlemen in Bonds (1927).Thomas Daniel Young, John Crowe Ransom: an annotated bibliography, (Modern Critics and Critical Schools). Volume 3 of Garland, bibliographies of modern critics and critical schools. Volume 354 of Garland reference library of the humanities. Garland Publishing Co., 1982. ISBN 082409249X Believing he had no new themes upon which to write, his subsequent poetic activity consisted almost entirely of revising ("tinkering", he called it) his earlier poems. Hence Ransom's reputations as a poet is based on the fewer than 160 poems he wrote and published between 1916 and 1927. Ransom primarily wrote short poems examining the ironic and unsentimental nature of life (with domestic life in the American South being a major theme). An example of his Southern style is his poem "Janet Waking", which "mixes modernist with old-fashioned country rhetoric." Tillinghast 1997 Ransom was noted as a strict formalist , using both regular rhyme and meter in almost all of his poems. He also occasionally employed archaic diction. Ellman and O'Clair note that "Ransom defends formalism because he sees in it a check on bluntness, on brutality. Without formalism, he insists, poets simply rape or murder their subjects." Ellman, Richard and Robert O'Clair, eds. The Norton Anthology of Poetry. Second Edition. New York: W. W. Norton Co., 1973. 467. Criticism in 1947. Photo by C. Cameron Macauley.]]Ransom was a leading figure of the school of literary criticism known as the New Criticism, which gained its name from his 1941 volume of essays The New Criticism. The New Critical theory, which dominated American literary thought throughout the middle 20th century, emphasized close reading, and criticism based on the texts themselves rather than on non-textual bias or non-textual history. In his seminal 1937 essay, "Criticism, Inc." Ransom laid out his ideal form of literary criticism stating that, "criticism must become more scientific, or precise and systematic." To this end, he argued that personal responses to literature, historical scholarship, linguistic scholarship, and what he termed "moral studies" should not influence literary criticism. He also argued that literary critics should regard a poem as an aesthetic object.Ransom, John Crowe. Criticism, Inc." The Norton Anthology of Theory and Criticism. Ed Vincent Leitch, et al. New York, W. W. Norton Co., 2001. 11108-1118. Many of the ideas that Ransom explained in this essay would become very important in the development of The New Criticism. "Criticism, Inc." and a number of Ransom's other theoretical essays set forth some of guiding principles that the New Critics would build upon. Still, Ransom's former students, specifically Allen Tate, Cleanth Brooks, and Robert Penn Warren, had a greater hand in developing many of the key concepts (like "close reading") that later came to define the New Criticism. Ransom remained an active essayist until his death even though, by the 1970's, the popularity and influence of the New Critics had seriously diminished. Agrarian theorist In 1930, Ransom along with 11 other Southern Agrarians published the conservative, Agrarian manifesto I'll Take My Stand: The South and the Agrarian Tradition, which bemoaned the tide of industrialism that appeared to be sweeping away traditional Southern culture.Conkin, Paul K. The Southern Agrarians. Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press, 1988. The Agrarians felt nostalgic for an idealized antebellum South, and they believed that the Southern tradition, rooted in the antebellum, agricultural model, was the answer to the South's economic and cultural problems. Ransom's contribution to I'll Take My Stand is his essay "Reconstructed but Unregenerate" which starts the book and lays out the Southern Agrarians' basic argument. In various essays influenced by his Agrarian beliefs, Ransom defended the manifesto's assertion that modern industrial capitalism was a dehumanizing force that the South should reject in favor of an agrarian economic model. However, by the late 1930's he began to distance himself from the movement, and in 1945, he publicly criticized it.Conkin, Paul K. The Southern Agrarians. Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press, 1988. Recognition Despite the brevity of Ransom's poetic career and output, he won the Bollingen Prize for Poetry in 1951. His 1963 Selected Poems received the National Book Award the following year. References *Cary Nelson and Edward Brunner, "John Crowe Ransom", Modern American Poetry, University of Illinois, Urbana-Champaign *Grammer, John, 1998, "Fairly Agrarian", Mississippi Quarterly 52.1. *Quinlan, Kieran, 1999, "John Crowe Ransom", American National Biography. Oxford University Press. *Tillinghast, Richard, 1997, "John Crowe Ransom: Tennessee's major minor poet", New Criterion 15.6. Notes External links ;Prose *Ransom, John Crowe. "Criticism, Inc.", The Virginia Quarterly Review, Autumn 1937. ;About * A John Crowe Ransom Chronology from Special Collections, Vanderbilt University. *"The John Crowe Ransom Papers", Washington University in St. Louis * Warren, Robert Penn. "John Crowe Ransom: A Study in Irony", The Virginia Quarterly Review, Winter 1935. * Category:American poets Category:1888 births Category:1974 deaths Category:American academics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:American Rhodes scholars Category:Formalist poets Category:American literary critics Category:Agrarian theorists Category:Kenyon College faculty Category:Vanderbilt University faculty Category:Vanderbilt University alumni Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford